


Tiger's eye

by orphan_account



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dubious Consent, Frottage, Grinding, Height Differences, I just wanted to write something about these stupid boys, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a very forward Kimishita, dubcon, its only by like a year but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: " Ooshiba Kiichi, freshly 18 years old just out of high school, 6’2” , a center forward soccer player was currently being attacked by the much shorter, much fierier Midfielder Atsushi Kimishita. How he had gotten here, was what was currently baffling him."I don't even know what I was thinking when writing this i just wanted to write something for these idiots. Its pretty short and It was also self indulgent??? Not too incredibly kinky just smut.
Relationships: Kimishita Atsushi/Ooshiba Kiichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Tiger's eye

How the fuck had he gotten here he wondered, well not in a literal sense. 

He knew how he had gotten here, he lived here, this was his room and this was his door that he was currently being pushed against with broad hands making their way under his shirt and toothy kisses lining his jaw as the giver was too short to fully reach up to his mouth. 

Ooshiba Kiichi, freshly 18 years old just out of high school, 6’2” , a center forward soccer player was currently being attacked by the much shorter, much fierier Midfielder Atsushi Kimishita. How he had gotten here, was what was currently baffling him. 

Some choice words left both their mouths and he was about to leave when Kimishita’s hands collided with his back forcing him to brace against the door and when he turned around Kimishita’s hands were on his chest and his lips were on his neck and now they were up to his chin and it was like he was climbing him.

“Ki-mishita… what?” Then suddenly his confusion was just enough leverage that the shorter man got his hand up and into his hair pushing him the rest of the way down so that their lips collided. It was hot and needy and all too soft for the firecracker he knew Kimishita was. His mind was running in circles, what had he said that had flipped a switch in Kimishita’s mind? What was he planning to do now that he had him cornered and why did the idea of that makes his chest ache and his body surge forward so that he was pressed against Kimishita. 

As soon as he gave just a little Kimishita devoured every breath and every word Ooshiba threatened to speak. He nipped and sucked at his bottom lip with such earnestness that Ooshiba couldn’t process the information fast enough before he felt lightheaded. Before he knew it he was pinned back up against his door Kimishita easily in his space fitting nicely against him even if he had to lean down ever so slightly to keep the ravenous pace. 

Things were fine for a second, he had gotten used to the rhythm of kissing Kimishita in all the weirdest ways, you know, as used to kissing your best friend you were just arguing with can get. However Kimishita had other plans and he wasn’t afraid to make them known as Ooshiba felt a strong heat creep against the front of his jeans and a soft groan threatened to escape his lips only to be drank by Kimishita’s waiting lips. 

What the fuck was this?! 

He struggled to open his eyes just to get a glimpse of the other man pushed against him a hand between them groping at the forming erection in his pants. Fuck why was this… such a turn on? When had he started to think Kimishita was sexy? When did Kimishita start to think about pushing him up against his door?? He had so many questions but the hand stroking softly at his clothed cock willed him to push them out. 

One of Kimishita’s hands was still pressed to his abdomen under his shirt, warm and oddly soft, exploring in slow languid movements mirrored by the one firmly on his dick. Ooshiba thought for a moment that he had the upper hand here he definitly could stop this if he wanted to, he was bigger and stronger and could most definitely shove Kimishita off of him if he wanted… he should… totally do that. There was no way he would do that, as much as his mind told him he should the rest of him couldn’t bare to be apart from Kimishita’s body for even a second. 

Kimishita was clearly struggling with the height difference, he never liked bringing it up that he had passed him up when they started high school but now, kissing, it was a real pain in the neck. Instead he moved to his biting along his collar bone and at the sensitive skin on his neck. 

Ooshiba took the time while his mouth was free to finally take a deep breath only it was ragged and riddled with low groans. 

Unable to handle the all too soft touches with urgent desire he finally moved. He pulled Kimishita into him and walked them both backwards towards his bed, as hot as it was being pinned to his door he wondered what Kimishita was capable of if he had full access to reach any part of him without the barrier of height. They crashed down like the bunch of idiots they were but Kimishita didn’t stop for a second. 

It seemed like Ooshiba’s willingness to participate spurred him on even more as he pushed Ooshiba to the mattress practically sitting in his lap and then tearing his shirt from his body. Ooshiba would book mark that as something he could probably get off to later. The slow languid movement. It wasn’t that he had never seen Kimishita shirtless because he had, several times in the locker rooms for years but not like this. Not with a rosy pink flush, nipples perked with arousal and just… too erotic. 

When Ooshiba finally got himself to focus on Kimishita’s eyes again they were like a tigers, hungry and absolutely ready to pounce on its prey and god Ooshiba hoped it was him. 

“Kiichi…” Ooshiba’s whole body was hit with a shock wave as he curled his fingers against Kimishita’s thighs because god he made his name sound absolutely filthy. 

“G-od… Kimishita…” and as if talking was off limits Kimishita ground down against him and Ooshiba had to remind himself how to breath. The pace was different then before though, a little quicker and slightly desperate. 

Kimishita reached down loosening Ooshiba’s grip from one of his thighs and dragging it up to his chest and Ooshiba didn’t need anymore instruction as he ran his hand along the firm muscle and soft warm skin. His eyes wondering back to his perked nipples running a thumb over it softly at first and then with a little more pressure. Kimishita squirmed a bit at the sensation his breathing picking up and Ooshiba was…. Incredibly aroused…. Holy shit. He wanted to touch him… touch him so much more if the reactions were going to be like that or… even better. He wanted Kimishita to call his name again just like he had before in that filthy voice, he wanted him to beg for him. 

He found himself bucking up against Kimishita because fuck he was strung so tight. He dragged his hand down Kimishita’s chest down to the front of his pants and it was only then that he noticed just how incredibly hard Kimishita was. The man looked like he could blow at any second and wondered, was he doing that? Was he the reason Kimishita, that Kimishita, who always lectures and is so up tight is absolutely losing it? 

He wasn’t sure what possessed him when he reached forward looking up at Kimishita with a questioning look as if to ask if it was okay but all he got in response was that hungry gaze, glossed over with lust and a sharp grind of his hips. He moved quickly with both hands undoing the front of Kimishita’s pants pulling them down just enough to free his solid erection. He was glistening and dripping and holy fuck Ooshiba was so unprepared. The image of Kimishita right now was stained in his memory and there was no way he was going to be able to change in the same room as him for a while. 

His hands made quick work grabbing him fully and working him slowly at first swiping his thumb over his slit to smear precome down his shaft for an easier slide and, god, fuck, Kimishita was mewling. There were soft little noises leaking from him and Ooshiba had to use every inch of will power not to come instantly because it was too fucking much and not enough all at once. 

Kimishita finally leaned down resting a hand on the bed and then moving the other between them to free Ooshiba’s own aching cock, the air was almost too cold but was quickly covered by the heat of Kimishita’s hand. 

“F-fuck!” He gritted out between clenched teeth. “Kimi… Kimishita…. Ah” he was so fucking sensitive from the lack of attention to suddenly being stroked at a vigorous pace. The muscles in his stomach working overtime as he felt the heat rise in him. He was so absorbed in the sensation he almost missed it, the thing he wanted to hear so bad the quiet “Kiichi...Kiichi...ah...K-Kiichi…” coming from Kimishita’s lips like a chant, like a prayer and Ooshiba had never felt more blessed. 

His orgasm ripped through his body without a second to collect his thoughts with Kimishita’s name ghosted on his lips before Kimishita was kissing him again, shuddering on top of him, warm droplets landing on what parts of his exposed abdomen there was from his shirt being hiked up. 

There was a solid eight minutes of just stale silence other then them trying to regain their breath. 

“What...the fuck…” Ooshiba whispered kind of breathlessly. There was a laugh from next to him, a little hoarse and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. 

“You… are so different then I thought you would be.” Kimishita started and suddenly Ooshiba was even more confused then he was before. “I thought for sure you would try to take control of the situation and push me down, be rougher… but you were so patient and so good.” He felt a hand against his cheek and looked over at Kimishita who was showing one of his rare smiles. 

“Is that what you wanted? Cause I could oblige” He muttered. Kimishita erupted in laughter, so rare. 

“Maybe next time.” Ooshiba suddenly realized he had unintentionally invited Kimishita to do this again, and Kimishita had accepted.

“So… do you just fuck anyone who argue’s with you?” 

“Only if they are especially irritating redheads” Now was Ooshiba’s turn to laugh. 

“Looks like I wont have a lot of competition then”

“mhm” Ooshiba made a wide motion with his arm to invite Kimishita to lay against his chest. "Do you really want to do the cuddling thing?" Kimishita retorted at the action. 

"Listen, I don't know about you but I don't fuck around so you better be prepared for the cuddling and hand holding and everything else that sappy couples do." Ooshiba wouldn't give him any room to back out now, he was not going to be some one night stand. 

Kimishita didn't say anything for a while and Ooshiba started to wonder if maybe he had said something that freaked him out before he felt the weight shift next to him and Kimishita was now laying against him on his arm. 

Ooshiba Kiichi had yet to realize that he was now dating Atsushi Kimishita, it would be approximately four hours before he contemplated everything. 


End file.
